Ninja Chameleon
by SuperCartoonyGal
Summary: There's a new kid at Sonic's school, and Sonic feels bummed out, because of his mom and friends. Sonic goes over to the new kid's house and the kid's favorite thing is karate, or...in this case, being a ninja. Sonic feels inspired and wants to be a ninja himself. What will the others think? Find out as you read! (Season 1 Episode 3 of Sonic Adventures, BTW)
1. Too Much Stress

**Hi! Here's the third episode of "Sonic Adventures!" Before we go into the story, I'd like to say something about my writing. Have you seen how I wrote in "Not So Happy Campers (Part 2)?" I have decided to do a mix of script format and the way we're supposed to write. Remember, this will only be TEMPORARY. The poll is still going on, so remember to vote on there. Anyways, let's go on to the first chapter!**

* * *

Monday, August 30; 8:25 a.m.

Sonic and his mother, Aleena, have just stopped at the front of Emerald Elementary. Aleena was feeling stressed out because Sonic kept whining and whining about what they were talking about earlier.

Sonic: Mom, why do I have to stay after school?

Aleena: Because your father and I have to run lots of errands and I have a doctor's appointment at 3:15!

Sonic: A.M. or P.M?

Aleena: P.M!

Sonic: Why can't I just stay at Knuckles' house like Sonia?

Aleena: 'Cause Sonia doesn't go to school and Mrs. Shard said she's "too busy" to have more than one person at her house. And besides, your school has a waiting room, remember? **(Waiting room? Really?)**

The Mc'Newman pair stops in front of the Waiting Room. Aleena tells the woman behind the booth, "Excuse me, but can I have Sonic Mc'Newman be in the Waiting Room after school? It'll only be two hours."

Woman: Two hours?

Aleena: Yes. My husband and I have errands to run and I have a special doctor's appointment is at 3:15.

Woman: A.M or P.M?

Aleena (now _really_ mad): P.M!

The woman looks down at Aleena's seven-month-pregnant belly and nervously says, "Oh, so _that's_ why you have a special appointment! I'm so sorry!"

Aleena: You should be. (turns to Sonic and changes her mood) Have a good day at school, Sonic. You _promise_ to be here after school?

Sonic: I promise.

Aleena was about to walk away until Sonic says, "Wait! (Aleena stops in her tracks.) Mom?"

Aleena: Yes?

Sonic: Why are you mad at me?

Aleena takes a deep breath and says, "It's not you...it's me."

Sonic: You're mad at yourself?

Aleena: Yes...it's just that...everything's all in my head. I really don't want to do errands. I just want to take a nap. Have a good day at school, okay?

"Okay," Sonic says as he walks into the Waiting Room.

The waiting room is a place where kids hang out before and after school to watch TV, play games, do their homework, and all kinds of other things. Sonic sees his friends and he runs up to see them.

Sonic: Hey, you guys!

Hannah, Barbra, Charlie, and Parker: Hey, Sonic.

Barbra: Just so you know, Hannah and I aren't "guys." We're _girls._

Sonic: Yeah; so?

Barbra: So what?

Sonic: I can call you a guy if I want.

Barbra: Whatever.

Charlie (changing the subject): Hey, Sonic; what was going on with your mom?

Sonic: She's mad at herself for some reason.

Charlie: Why?

Sonic: I don't know. She's just tired. And I think it's because of the baby she's having.

Hannah: Is that's why she's fat?!

The other kids turned towards the group wondering, _What the heck are they_ _ **talking**_ _about?_

Everyone was beginning to feel awkward and Barbra suggests to Hannah, "Um, how about we _don't_ ask that, okay, Hannah?"

Hannah: Fine...

Charlie: Your mom's having a baby?

Sonic: Yeah.

Barbra: I just **love** babies!

Hannah: Yeah! They're so cool!

Parker: What? No, they're not.

Everyone felt offended by Parker's opinion and Hannah asks, "What are you talking about?!"

Parker: Think about it. All babies do is sleep, poop, and cry. They're not interesting. I should know because when my little sister was a baby, she did all that.

Sonic: So? Sonia used to do all that, and look at her now. She's all grown up!

Parker: Sonia's not grown up. She's two years old.

Barbra: And besides, I'll bet _you_ used to do that when _you_ were a baby!

Parker: Oh, please. I'm too cool to sleep, poop, and cry. My sister's almost four and she _still_ does all that.

Just then, the woman from the booth walks up to the kids and says, "Um...please don't shout in the Waiting Room. Anyways, here's a new kid I want you to meet."

The kids then see a male magenta purple chameleon. He has golden yellow eyes, a peach colored muzzle, and a yellow horn-thing on his muzzle **(I think that's supposed to be his nose...)**. He is also wearing a black sweater with a white shirt under it, blue jeans, and dark purple shoes with a black stripe on it.

Sonic: Hey, new kid!

The chameleon was looking shy so he said, "Hey," in a small voice.

Hannah: I can't hear him!

Sonic: He said "hey." (turns to the chameleon) My name's Sonic. What's yours?

Chameleon: Espio...

Hannah: I still can't hear him!

Sonic: He said his name's Espio! Gosh! (turns to Espio) Sorry about that. My friends are idiots.

Everyone feels offended and they start leaving Sonic and Espio.

Hannah: We're not idiots!

Parker: Yeah!

Barbra: I actually know how to write my own name!

Charlie (who's now crying): You're so mean!

Sonic feels bad for himself after what he said about his friends. In order to change the subject, he asks Espio, "So...what class are you in?"

Espio: Room 3; Ms. Cornwall.

Sonic feels even more disappointed because he's in Room 1 with Ms. Hardberry.

Sonic: Oh...(now half-smiling) Parker's in that class. He's the yellow fox with the bad attitude. I don't know why I'm friends with him in the first place.

Espio: I know how you feel.

Sonic: Really?

Espio: No...

Just then, the bell rang for class. Everyone except Sonic and Espio ran out of the Waiting Room. Ms. Hardberry came in, looking for Sonic and sees him with Espio.

Ms. Hardberry: Sonic, it's almost time for class. Why aren't you lining up?

Sonic: 'Cause...

Sonic interrupts himself by crying. Ms. Hardberry turns to Espio and asks, "Do you know what happened to Sonic?"

Espio: Yeah. He called his friends idiots because I'm new here.

Ms. Hardberry: Oh, cool! What class are you in?

Espio: Ms. Cornwall's.

Ms. Hardberry: She's a fun teacher. Listen, why don't you hurry along to your class, while I get Sonic fixed up?

"Okay," Espio says, and he runs over to where his class is.

* * *

 **What do you think? Did you like the way I wrote? What did you think of the chapter, story-wise? I thought it was depressing, especially when Sonic called his friends idiots. Let me know in the reviews, and I'll see you in Chapter 2!**


	2. So Much in Common

9:33 a.m.

It's now recess, and Sonic is just sitting on the edge of the playground, playing with a stick and a rock. He was too depressed to play with his friends. He wouldn't even talk to them, because they would ignore him or tell him to go away. Finally, Sonic was done moping and got up to look for Espio. He searched and searched until he found Espio, sitting at a picnic table, also playing with a stick and a rock.

Sonic walks up to Espio and says, "Hey, Espio."

Espio looks up to Sonic and rudely asks, "What do you want?"

Sonic: I just wanted to hang out with you. Is that all right?

Espio: I guess so...

Sonic: So...where did you move from?

Espio: Tokyo.

Sonic: Tokyo...never heard of it.

Espio: It's in Japan.

Sonic: Japan?

Espio: See?! No one here has heard of Japan!

Sonic: It's not like we have to know _everything._ Besides, we're only in Kindergarten.

Espio: It's a country. My teacher even showed the class where Japan is, and they _still_ couldn't understand!

Sonic: I'm sorry about that. I had to deal with moving from Seaside City a few weeks ago. I didn't want to move away from my old friends, but then my dad showed me this school and I just knew I'd love it here. Then I made some new friends on the first day here.

Espio: How do you make friends like that?

Sonic: Just by being yourself. Don't try to be something else. We also ask small questions to each other.

Espio: Really? You start.

Sonic: Okay; what is your favorite thing to do?

Espio: Karate.

Sonic: No way! That's so cool!

Espio: I know! I want to be a ninja when I get older.

Sonic: That's awesome! I want to do karate, but my parents won't let me, because it's dangerous.

Espio: It's only dangerous when someone gets hurt.

Sonic: That's what they're worried about. (changing the subject) Hey, you wanna know something?

Espio: Sure.

Sonic: I can run really fast.

Espio: How fast?

Sonic shows off his speed by zipping across the globe in about 10-15 seconds **(no one can run that fast).**

Espio (really shocked): That...was...AWESOME! How do you run so fast?! I can run fast, but not like you!

"Oh...I think I was born with it," Sonic says, "At least that's what my parents said."

Espio: I can turn invisible.

Sonic: Huh?

Espio: I can turn invisible. Watch.

Espio suddenly turns invisible, though very clear, too.

"That's so cool!" Sonic cries as Espio reverts back to normal, "How do you manage to do that?!"

Espio: I was probably born with it. It's what all chameleons do. It's called "camouflage."

Sonic: Awesome!

Sonic and Espio kept talking and laughing until Espio asks," Hey, you wanna come over to my house?"

Sonic (forgetting what he's supposed to do after school): Sure!

* * *

 **Uh-oh... Looks like Sonic forgot what he's supposed to do after school. And it also looks like he and Espio are gonna be great friends. Anyways, what did you think of the chapter? Was it better than the first one? Do you think Sonic and Espio are gonna be best friends? What will happen when Aleena finds out about all this? Put your thoughts in the reviews and find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. Espio's Family and Life-Style

**I'm back! Let's see what goes on in Chapter 3!**

* * *

2:12 p.m.

As all the Kindergarten classes were barging out of their classrooms...wait...school ends this early in day?! Yes, on Mondays, since in Station Square, school days end almost an hour early than on normal school days. Anyways, let's get back on track.

Sonic grabs his backpack and runs out of the classroom with the other kids. He was looking for Hannah, Barbra, and Charlie so he could apologize to them, but he couldn't find them, due to the crowded hallway. He's been trying to apologize to them all day, but they didn't want anything to do with him. Finally, he changed his mind by going to Room 3 to look for Espio.

Sonic steps foot in Room 3 and looks for Espio. Just then, a tall, thin, orange leopard walks up to Sonic and asks him, "Excuse me, may I help you?"

Sonic looks up to the leopard and sees how beautiful she is. She has purple eyes, a tan-colored muzzle, and her hair is golden blond, looking all springy. She is wearing golden hoop earrings on her ears, a sparkly purple poncho, dark blue boot-cut jeans, and black low heels.

Sonic: Uh...h-hi, Ms. Cornwall. Do you know where Espio is?

Ms. Cornwall: Oh...Espio went to Room 1, looking for Sonic.

Sonic is shocked at Ms. Cornwall and tells her, "Actually...I'm Sonic."

Ms. Cornwall: Sonic Mc'Newman?

Sonic: Yes.

Ms. Cornwall takes a long look at Sonic and finally exclaims, "Oh! (face-palms herself) I'm so sorry! Espio's in Room 1, looking for you."

"Thanks, Ms. Cornwall," Sonic says as he exits out of the classroom.

Sonic was just running through the hallway, and without looking, he bumps into none other than Espio. The two boys fall down and groan in pain.

Sonic (trying to look up to Espio): H-hey...are you okay?

Espio (trying to look up to Sonic): I...I think so... Are you?

Sonic: Y-yeah...

Both boys get up and they figure out what to do next.

Sonic: So...where do go next?

Espio: My mom should be in front of the school waiting for me.

Sonic: Cool...

* * *

Sonic and Espio were in front of the school as they saw a purple minivan waiting for them.

Espio (looking at the minivan): That's my mom's car.

Sonic: Why's it purple?

Espio: Let's go!

The boys run across the field and stop at the minivan.

Espio: Hi, Mother!

Espio's mother is a bright red chameleon, with golden yellow eyes, a peach-colored muzzle, and a yellow horn on it. She is wearing a hot pink tank top, brown shorts, and black sandals.

Espio's mom: Kon'nichiwa, Espio. How was your first day at your new school?

Espio: It wasn't good at first, but then I made a new friend.

Espio's mom: Oh, really? Who's the blue hedgehog standing next to you?

Espio: That's my new friend, Sonic. He's also in Kindergarten, but in a different class.

Espio's mom: Nice...

Espio: Is it okay if he comes over to our apartment?

Espio's mom thinks it over and asks, "Does Sonic have any plans?"

Sonic: Nope. **(Aren't you forgetting something?)**

Espio's mom: Then, yes. He may come over.

"Thanks," Espio says as he and Sonic get into the car.

Sonic examines the inside of the car and asks, "Um...where are the booster seats?"

Espio's mom laughs and exclaims, "What are you; two?!"

Sonic feels hurt by his friend's mom's comment and says, "No...but my sister Sonia is..."

Espio: Mom! Stop hurting Sonic. (turning to Sonic) Why do you need a booster seat, anyways?

Sonic: 'Cause my parents say I'm too light for a regular seat.

Espio's mom: Just sit down, kid.

Sonic: Yes...what's your name?

Espio's mom: I don't want to reveal my name, but you may call me "Mrs. Kaneko."

"Yes...Mrs. Kaneko," Sonic hesitates as he sits down.

Mrs. Kaneko starts the car and they drive off to a nice, little street, with poor houses and lots of apartment buildings.

Sonic: What's this place?

Mrs. Kaneko: This...I believe...is where we live.

Sonic: No...I mean, like, what it's called...

Mrs. Kaneko: Oh! It's called "Detective Avenue."

Sonic: Oh. That's neat.

Mrs. Kaneko stops the car at a curb and opens her door. She notices that Sonic and Espio aren't opening their doors and says, "Well...are you two coming out or not?!"

Espio and Sonic open their doors and jump out of the car. Sonic notices something different about this place. It doesn't look like his ordinary Suburban neighborhood, where there's lots of beautiful and colorful two-story houses. Something tells him this family isn't rich.

Sonic: Uh...this doesn't look like _my_ neighborhood at all. (notices the apartment building they're standing in front of) Do you guys live in a hotel?

Mrs. Kaneko: Pptt; no. This isn't a hotel; it's an apartment building.

Sonic: Oh.

Espio: Don't feel bad, Sonic. You've probably never been to this neighborhood.

"I haven't," Sonic almost whines as he and the Kaneko pair walk into the building.

The trio walk to a small door with the number "206" on it. Mrs. Kaneko takes her key out of her purse and uses it to unlock the door.

"Honey, we're home!" Mrs. Kaneko called out to a certain someone.

That certain someone Mrs. Kaneko called out to happens to be her husband and Espio's dad. He is a dark blue chameleon with orange eyes and a peach-colored muzzle. He is wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals.

"Why hello, dear," Mr. Kaneko says as he hugs his wife.

Espio: Hi, Dad.

Mr. Kaneko (letting go of Mrs. Kaneko): Kon'nichiwa, my good musuko. How was your first day at Emerald?

Espio: It was alright. It wasn't good at first, but then this kid named Sonic helped me fit in all right.

Mr. Kaneko: Well, that's good to know. Is Sonic that blue hedgehog standing next to you?

Espio: Yeah!

Mr. Kaneko: Hello, Sonic. You may call me "Mr. Kaneko." It's a pleasure to meet you.

Sonic: Hi, Mr. Kaneko. (looks around the living room and kitchen and sees lots of unpacked boxes) Can I ask you something?

Mr. Kaneko: Why, sure.

Sonic: How come you're moving into a hotel?

Mr. Kaneko: (sighs) This isn't a hotel, kid. It's an apartment.

Mrs. Kaneko: There's a big difference between a hotel and an apartment. A hotel is just one room with two beds and a connecting bathroom with lovely soap, while an apartment has lots of tight rooms, usually with a foul smell.

Sonic: Oh...

Mr. Kaneko: Don't worry. You'll get used to the difference. Do you mind if I show you around?

Sonic: Sure.

To be continued...

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 3! Here's something I want to say: In Sonic Adventures, with stories featuring Espio and/or his family, there's a chance I might put some Japanese language and culture in them. To the Japanese people, I'm sorry if I "butchered" your language; I'm not very good at it. :| If you want, you can help me with the language and culture in future chapters and stories but pm-ing me or reviewing me, but whatever you do, _PLEASE_ don't be harsh, because I'm not good at learning different languages and cultures. Besides all that, I found some Japanese words and meanings on Google (though I'm not sure that's the best source). **

**Kon'nichiwa = Hello**

 **Musuko = Son**

 **Anyways, review me, go vote on my pole, and I'll see you in Chapter 4.  
**


	4. The Parents Find Out

4:00 p.m.

The Mc'Newman's blue minivan parks near the curb in front of Emerald Elementary. Aleena and Jacob (Sonic's dad) get out of the car and walk into the school. They had just got done with their errands and Aleena wanted to hurry up and get Sonic out of the Waiting Room so she can get things over with. But what she **didn't** know, was that Sonic **wasn't** in school, and that he was over at Espio's house, getting to know Espio.

Aleena: Alright, Jacob; here's the plan. We go to the Waiting Room, get Sonic, and go home.

Jacob: Honey, that's not really a pl-

Aleena: I can call it a plan if I want! Now zip it!

Jacob was shocked by Aleena's yelling. She hasn't yelled at him for _years._

Jacob: Well...okay...

The couple bursts through the front doors and for some reason, they see Robot carrying some papers for someone. And that someone is a male skunk/were-panda hybrid, wearing a tan suit and brown shoes.

Skunk/Were-panda: Thank you for carrying those papers for me, Robot.

Robot: You're welcome, Mr. Thompson.

Aleena looked puzzled by this, but Jacob on the other hand, could not believe his eyes. Jacob walks over to the hybrid, grabs him by the collar, and asks, "What are you doing working for that piece of junk?! He's evil! He works for Dr. Eggman! Do you hear?!"

Mr. Thompson gets nervous and hesitantly says, "But...sir...the robot's only with me for a few weeks."

Robot: Dr. Eggman's on a cruise.

Aleena: Then why didn't he bring you to his cruise?

Robot: Lots of reasons I can't explain. He hates me.

"I understand," Jacob says as he lets go of Mr. Thompson by dropping him, "Dr. Eggman hates everyone. Especially Sonic."

Aleena suddenly remembers what she and Jacob were doing here in the first place.

Aleena: Sonic! (to Jacob) We have to get Sonic.

Jacob (suddenly remembers): Oh yeah!

The couple speed-walk across the hall to get to the Waiting Room. Mr. Thompson is still lying on the ground and no one is helping him up.

Mr. Thompson: Help...?

* * *

Jacob and Aleena got to the Waiting Room as fast as they could.

Aleena (to the woman behind the booth we saw before): Hi, is Sonic Mc'Newman here? I need to pick him up.

Woman: Sonic's not here.

Aleena's heart sank as the woman said that.

Aleena: But... He is _too_ here! He _promised_ he would be here after school!

Woman: He's not here, ma'am. I think he broke that promise.

Aleena started forming tears as the woman kept talking. _How could Sonic do this to me?_ she thought, _He's_ _ **never**_ _broken a promise his whole life._

Aleena cries loudly and walks away.

Jacob: W-wait! Aleena! Aleena, please! I'll get some help!

Jacob walks into the Waiting Room and sees Parker and Charlie. Hannah and Barbra usually ride the bus after school, which is what they did today.

Jacob: Hey, kids.

Charlie: Hi, Mr. Mc'Newman!

Parker: Hey.

Jacob: Do you two know where Sonic is?

Parker, not wanting to talk about Sonic, asks, "Who cares?"

Jacob feels offended and says, "I care! He's my son!"

Charlie: Why are you here?

Jacob: First of all, what has Sonic done to you two? And second, I'm here to pick him up!

Parker sighs and finally agrees to talk about Sonic.

Parker: There was a new kid in my class, and Sonic, Charlie, Hannah, Barbra, and I all agreed to talk to him.

Charlie: Sonic asked the kid his name, but we couldn't hear him.

Parker: Sonic was the only one who could hear the kid's voice.

Charlie: And then...[about ready to cry **(oh, no. here come the waterworks)** ] Sonic called us i-i-i...IDIOTS!

After Charlie let that out, he bursts into tears.

Jacob: Hey, Parker. W-who was the kid's name?

"Espio Kaneko," Parker answers, "He said he comes from Japan, but no one knows where it is."

Jacob: Well, you guys are only in Kindergarten. You might learn more about Japan when you get to middle school. People who move from different countries have a hard time fitting into America, because they don't know what it's like. It's a completely different world to them. Just give Espio some time, and he'll be able to fit in just fine. I know it. (changing the subject) While changing the subject...did Sonic at least apologize to you?

Parker: He tried to...

Charlie (who's still crying): BUT WE WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM! WHAAAAHH!

Jacob: I know how both of you feel. Hey, Parker...what class are you in?

Parker: I'm in Ms. Cornwall's class. She's in Room 3.

"Thank you," Jacob says as he walks out of the Waiting Room. His mission is to find out where Sonic is.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! Did you guys like that? First things first, I'd like to thank ChristianWolf27 for letting me use his character, Noah Marcus Thompson (Mr. Thompson in this story)** ** _and_** **for writing me reviews in my current stories. If only I could get more readers and reviewers for my stories... Anyways, I'll see you in Chapter 5!**


	5. Investigating

4:15 p.m

Jacob (as he steps foot in Room 3): Hello?! Ms. Cornwall, are you here?

Jacob wanders around the classroom, thinking about this Espio kid and what his deal is.

"Excuse me," Ms. Cornwall says while bumping into Jacob. She stops and turns around to see Jacob.

Ms. Cornwall: Why, hello! I believe I don't know who you are.

Jacob: I'm Jacob Mc'Newman; Sonic's father.

Ms. Cornwall: Well, that's nice. Sonic's not in this class.

Jacob: I know that! I'm talking about this Espio kid.

Ms. Cornwall: Espio Kaneko? He's...you might say...a very special kid...

Jacob: Like how special?

Ms. Cornwall: Look...I'm not saying he needs special treatment. He's just a kid who's moved from a different country. When he introduced himself to the class, he said he was from Japan. But the problem was, the class didn't know where it was. So I showed them my globe ball, pointed to the country, and they _still_ couldn't understand!

Jacob: That's not my problem! Those kids aren't ready to learn that stuff. They'll be ready when they get to middle school. (changing the subject) By the way, did Sonic come in here today?

Ms. Cornwall: He came in here after school to look for Espio.

Jacob: Well...okay... Is Ms. Hardberry here; like...in the school.

Ms. Cornwall: She probably went home.

Jacob: That's too bad...I'm gonna go now.

"Okay, bye!" Ms. Cornwall says as Jacob walks out of her classroom.

* * *

Jacob walks into the office and sees Robot and Mr. Thompson talking to Principal Brown.

Jacob: He-Hello.

Everyone turns around and they start greeting him, like nothing has happened.

Robot: Hello, Jacob!

Mr. Thompson: Jacob, my man! How are you this afternoon?

Principal Brown: Mr. Mc'Newman; it's nice to see you.

Jacob: What's going on?

Principal Brown: You got us. Mr. Thompson is missing out on teaching his seventh grade history class to come here for an hour or so tomorrow.

Jacob: What for?

Mr. Thompson: It's a surprise for the kindergarteners.

Jacob: That's cool. Why is Robot here?

"I have nothing else to do, okay?!" Robot exclaims as he and Mr. Thompson exit out of the room.

Principal Brown: Was there something you wanted?

Jacob: Yeah...I can't find my son, Sonic anywhere.

Principal Brown: I can tell you where he is.

Jacob: I'm waiting...

Principal Brown: He's at Espio Kaneko's house. (while giving Jacob a piece of paper) Here's the address.

Jacob examines the paper and asks, "He lives here?"

* * *

Jacob walks out of the school building and sees Aleena, already in the car. Aleena is still upset, but at least she stopped crying.

Jacob (as he opens the door): Hello, dear.

Aleena: Do you know where Sonic is?

Jacob: He's at Espio Kaneko's house, in Detective Avenue.

Aleena: Who's Espio?

Jacob: Some new kid in Sonic's grade level.

Aleena: Well, can we at least hurry up? I need to teach Sonic a lesson.

Jacob answers by starting the car and driving off to their next destination.

* * *

 **Hey...I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. I have a lot on my mind. Looks like Aleena wants to teach Sonic a lesson. Wonder what it's gonna be? It also looks like Mr. Thompson has a surprise for the kindergarteners. I also wonder what it is? Anyways, tell me what you think, and I'll see you in Chapter 6.  
**


	6. Keeping Promises

**Before we get into this chapter, I'd like to ask something. How do I get more readers and reviewers for me and my stories? I only have like 3 followers and only one person reviews my stories whenever they can! Anyways, let's go on to Chapter 6.**

* * *

4:45 p.m.

Mrs. Kaneko sets the plate of sushi on the table.

"Boys," she calls out, "Dinner time!" **(This early?!)**

Sonic, Espio, and Mr. Kaneko come out of the hallway and sit at the little table.

Sonic: Why are we sitting on the floor?

Mr. Kaneko: Family Tradition. We chameleons _always_ sit on the floor during mealtime.

Sonic: Cool. (as he's sitting down) My parents make me sit at the table during meals. (examining his dinner, which is sushi and white rice) What's this brown stuff?

Espio: It's sushi! It's _really_ good.

Sonic: Really? It looks gross.

Mrs. Kaneko: B-b-but, I made that sushi! You tried to befriend Espio, right?

Sonic: Yeah...

Mrs. Kaneko: You are taking another risk today. Since you made friends with my son, you have to eat one sushi.

Sonic: Just one?

Mrs. Kaneko: Just one.

"Well...okay," Sonic whines. He's really nervous about eating the sushi. He can eat just about _anything,_ but this is different for some reason. Finally, Sonic decides to eat it. He picks up the chopsticks, uses them to pick up the sushi, and he was about to eat it until...there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it," Mr. Kaneko says as he walks to the front door. He opens it and finds Jacob and Aleena, standing there with worried, yet angry looks on their faces.

Mr. Kaneko: Why, hello! What brings you two here?

Aleena: We came to get Sonic.

Sonic is heard screaming in fright as he hides behind Mrs. Kaneko.

"Please don't kill me, Mom!" he cries, "I forgot to stay in the Waiting Room; honest!"

Aleena: I'm not gonna kill you. However, I am **very** disappointed in you.

Jacob: You **promised** your mother you would stay in the Waiting Room after school.

Sonic (who's now crying): I forgot; I'm sorry!

Jacob (to the Kaneko's): I'm very sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Kaneko. We have to take Sonic home.

Mrs. Kaneko: That's okay. He can eat sushi another time.

Mr. Kaneko: Do take Sonic with you.

* * *

The Mc'Newman's were all in the car, driving to their house.

Sonic: Mom, Dad; I'm sorry! After school started, I completely forgot my promise! I'm being honest! I already had a bad day; just don't make it worse!

Jacob: We're not gonna make it worse. But we will tell you this; your mother and I were worried about you!

Aleena: You could have been kidnapped!

Jacob: I had to ask your classmates and some teachers about you!

Aleena: We thought we would lose you!

 _You said you wouldn't make my day worse,_ Sonic says in his head.

The Mc'Newman's car parks in their driveway and everyone gets out. As they were about to head for the door, Bre and Sonia were walking towards them.

Bre: Hey. I'm here to drop off Sonia. You're here later than I expected.

Jacob: Hello, Bre. Did Sonia have a good day?

Bre: She sure did. We went to the mall, got mani-pedis, and did a whole bunch of girl-stuff. (turning to Sonia) Isn't that right, Sonia?

Sonia: Yeah. Mrs. Shod (Shard) is fun.

Aleena: Well, Daddy and I are glad you had a fun day.

Sonia: I shoa (sure) did.

Jacob opens the door and everyone walks in the house.

"I'm gonna go order McDonald's," he says, "Aleena, do you want anything?"

Aleena: I'll just make something in the kitchen. I don't care for McDonald's. (turns to Sonic and Sonia) Hey, Sonia; why don't you go play in the den?

Sonia: Why?

Aleena: 'Cause I want you to, and because I need to talk to Sonic.

"O-tay," Sonia says as she skips downstairs, where the den is.

Sonic (to Aleena): Why do you need to talk to me?

Aleena: Just follow me.

Sonic gulps as he walks carefully up the stairs with Aleena. He must be worried about something? Is Aleena going to do more harm? Will she ban Sonic from having dinner with the family? What will she do?

They end up in Sonic's bedroom.

 _What are we doing here?_ Sonic thinks.

They sit on Sonic's blue quilted bed and Aleena asks, "Do you know why we're in here?"

Sonic: No...

Aleena: I want to talk about today.

Sonic (groaning): Oh, no...

Aleena: Oh, yes. Your father and I were so worried about you. Dad had to talk to your friends and some teachers, and he couldn't get anything, until the principal gave him Espio's address.

Sonic: I'm sor-

Aleena: Don't. Why did you call your friends idiots?

Sonic: 'Cause when we first met Espio, they couldn't hear him.

Aleena: Did you think that was a good idea?

Sonic: No...

Aleena: You should apologize to them as soon as you can. And I understand how you feel about Espio. I like how you're willing to make friends with everyone, but next time you want to go to anyone's house, _please_ ask first. You almost gave me a heart attack.

Sonic: Am I in trouble?

Aleena: I'll have to explain that with your dad. He's getting McDonald's, and while he's doing that...(while reaching into her purse) I want to show you...(takes out a piece of paper) this!

The paper shows a picture of white, fuzzy, yet kinda blurry developing baby hedgehog inside a black background.

Sonic: Is this my new brother or sister?

Aleena: It sure is.

Sonic: Is it a boy or a girl?; 'cause I want a brother.

Aleena: It's a surprise.

Sonic looks over at his mom's baby bump and says, "Hi, baby. I'm going to be your big brother and Sonia's going to be your big sister."

Aleena smiles with glee, puts the paper back in her purse, and asks, "Do you **promise** not to tell anyone this?"

Sonic: But why?

Aleena: I wanted to show that picture to you and Sonia _together._ Just pretend you never saw it when I show you it again.

Sonic: Okay.

Jacob (from downstairs): Dinner's ready!

Sonic and Aleena exit out of the room and they carefully walk downstairs to eat.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 6. What did you think of it? It looks like Aleena took this pretty well. Give me your honest thoughts and I'll see you in Chapter 7.**


	7. Sonic Asks His Mom

**Hi! Before we get into the chapter, I'd like to say something. Starting from this moment on, I will stop using script format. Why am I stopping? Because if I keep using it, then I won't be allowed to write anymore stories! I also took down the pole, cause no one ever votes on it. Anyways, let's go on to Chapter 7.**

* * *

Tuesday, August 31; 7:45 a.m.

Sonic wakes up in his blue quilted bed, feeling tired. He was glad his parents didn't punish him last night, due to going to Espio's house without asking first. If he went to someone's house without asking again...well...it would depend. He also wanted to ask his parents something. Something important. Something Espio does.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Sonic and Espio were in the dojo room, playing around. Yes, in the Kaneko's small apartment, there was still one room to do something free, and that was for Espio to learn karate._

 _Espio tells Sonic, "This is how you slice a cardboard in half."_

 _Espio grabs a piece of cardboard and uses his hand to chop the board, but ends up unsuccessful._

 _"Ow..." Espio groans as he hold his injured hand._

 _"Looks like you still need practice," Sonic says.  
_

 _"I know...," Espio says, "Do you wanna try?"_

 _"Sure," Sonic says. He grabs the same board Espio had, uses his land to chop it, and also ends up unsuccessful._

 _"Ow!" he cries, "That hurt!"_

 _Mr. Kaneko comes in the dojo and sees Sonic and Espio, holding their hands in pain. He is nearly scared as he asks, "Are you two okay?"_

 _"Yeah...," Sonic replies in pain.  
_

 _"We tried to chop a piece of cardboard with our hands...," Espio explains.  
_

 _"Well, you two better be careful," Mr. Kaneko says, "You could be seriously hurt."_

 _"Mr. Kaneko, can I ask you something?" Sonic asks._

 _"Sure," says Mr. Kaneko._

 _"Can you teach me karate?" he asks._

 _Mr. Kaneko is silent for a while until..._

 _"I will think about it," he says, exiting the room, "That's something you should ask your parents."_

 _Espio, wanting to know why Sonic wants to take karate, asks him, "Why do you want to take karate?"_

 _Sonic answers, "Because I'm a superhero in-training."_

 _Espio thinks Sonic is lying, so he asks him, "Are you sure?"_

 _Sonic answers again, "No, but I'm going to be."_

 _"What makes you say that?" Espio asks._

 _"There's an evil man named 'Dr. Eggman,' who wants to kill me," Sonic explains, "I don't know why, but he just_ _ **does**_ _."_

 _Espio's starting to believe his friend and he wants to help him with this Eggman situation._

 _"Why don't you just tell an adult?" he asks._

 _Sonic explains some more, "'Cause when I do, they tell Eggman to stop, but he just wants_ _ **more**_ _! I just want to learn how to defend myself and fight back."_

 _Espio thinks hard about this and finally says, "Alright. I'll beg my dad, and you should beg your parents, too."_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

As Sonic throws on a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and red sneakers, he races downstairs and into the kitchen. He sees Aleena sitting at the table, eating fruit.

"Morning, Mom," Sonic says.

Aleena looks up to Sonic and says, "Good morning, Sonic. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yep," Sonic answers, "Can you get me some cereal?"

Aleena gets up from the table and walks to the cupboard to grab two different kinds of cereal, which was either Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Trix.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Trix?" she asks.

Sonic is disappointed because his favorite cereal, Lucky Charms isn't one of the options.

"Why can't I have Lucky Charms?" he asks.

"Because the marshmallows make you hyper, remember?" Aleena responds.

"Oh, yeah," Sonic says, "I'll have Trix."

"Trix it is," Aleena says.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Sonic comes up with the right words and says, "I want to be able to fight Eggman back. So I was wondering if Mr. Kaneko can teach me karate?"

Aleena thinks about this as she brings Sonic's bowl of Trix to him. She finally says, "Well...I'm not sure. Mr. Kaneko knows karate?"

"Yep," Sonic says, "So does Espio."

Aleena think some more and says, "You can learn karate..."

"YES!"

" - if...I talk to your father about this. He needs to know this as well."

"Thanks, Mom," Sonic says as he hugs Aleena, "You're the best!"

"You're welcome," Aleena says, "Now let's go wake your sister."

Sonic starts complaining, "But why? Can I stay here with you?"

"No," Aleena says, "You have to go to school."

"Okay...," Sonic says as he walks upstairs with Aleena.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 7! What did you think of it? What did you think of it writing-wise? I'm thinking of re-publishing my other stories, so they will look more normal. I'm gonna put another poll on my account, so go write in the reviews, and I'll see you in Chapter 8!**


	8. Sonic Says Sorry

**Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I just couldn't think of anything. I tried to post this new chapter the other day, but the internet crashed. Anyways, let's go on to the chapter.**

* * *

8:45 a.m.

Aleena, Sonic, and Sonia walk to the front of the Waiting Room.

"Now, Sonic," Aleena asks her son, "remember what you need to do today?"

"Yeah," says Sonic, "I need to apologize to my friends."

"Good."

Sonia, not understanding what Sonic and Aleena are talking about, asks her mom, "What does Sonic need to do?"

Aleena turns to Sonia and says, "He needs to say sorry to his friends."

"Why?"

Aleena takes a deep breath and answers, "It's a long story."

"Bye, Mom!" Sonic waves, "Bye, Sonia!"

"Bye, Sonic," says Sonia.

"Good-bye, Sonic," Aleena says, "Have a great day!"

Sonic turns around and walks into the Waiting Room. Just then, the woman who usually stands in front of the room stops him.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" she asks.

Sonic, wanting to know what's going on, says, "Umm...to the Waiting Room..."

"Go ahead," the woman says, "You deserve it."

"Thanks!" Sonic says as he keeps walking. He looks around and sees Parker, Charlie, and Barbra.

 _Where's Hannah?_ he wonders as he walks up to his maybe-former friends.

"Hey, guys," he says.

Parker, Charlie, and Barbra look up to Sonic and are shocked to see him. Barbra is speechless, Charlie is crying, and Parker is slightly angry.

"What are you doing here?!" Parker demands to know.

"Are you gonna pick on us some more?" Charlie asks, who's still crying.

Sonic is hurt from his friends reactions. He wasn't sure what to say to them.

"You guys," Barbra says to Parker and Charlie, "don't be mean to him. He went through a rough day yesterday."

Sonic is shocked at what Barbra said and he thinks, _How does she know?!_

"How did you know I had a bad day?" he asks Barbra.

Barbra looks up to Sonic and answers, "I didn't know at first, but when I got home, I told my mom everything. I told her about the name-calling and I told her about me ignoring you, and she said you had a bad day."

"Oh..." Sonic says, "Anyways, I just came to apologize to all of you."

"It's alright," Barbra says, "We're sorry we ignored you."

"It's okay," says Sonic.

"Hi, Sonic," someone says across the room.

Sonic turns around and at the entrance, he sees Espio, waving at him. Sonic smiles, runs up to his chameleon friend, and says, "Hey, Espio!"

Parker, Charlie, and Barbra are curious to why Sonic is happy to see Espio.

Espio looks over to Sonic's other friends and notices Parker, "Hey...aren't you in my class?"

"Yeah," says Parker, "My name's Parker. You're Espio, right?"

Espio nods. Just then, Hannah enters the room.

"Hannah!" Sonic exclaims.

"Where were you?" Barbra asks, "I didn't see you on the bus!"

"I missed the bus and so my mom had to drive me," Hannah answers.

Parker changes the subject by asking Sonic, "Hey, Sonic, why did you pick Espio to be your new friend?"

Sonic smiles and tells Parker, "'Cause he's so cool! You should learn more about him!"

"It's true," says Espio, then turns to Sonic, "Care to explain?"

"Sure," says Sonic, then turns to his friends, "Espio doesn't need a booster seat -"

Parker interrupts him, "- which no kindergartener does..."

"- he eats meals at the coffee table -"

"- my parents make me eat at the kitchen table," Charlie interrupts Sonic.

"- and he's learning karate!"

"KARATE?!" everyone exclaims.

"I love karate!" Parker expresses himself.

Charlie, worried about Parker's opinion, asks him, "Don't you think karate's a little dangerous?"

"It's only dangerous when someone gets hurt," Sonic answers.

Then Espio decides to butt in, "He also wants to be a hero so that he can defeat Eggman."

"That's so cool!" Hannah exclaims.

The happy kids kept talking some more about whatever they feel like. Sonic feels great about having his friends back again and he wonders if they'll be his friends forever.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 8! This one took me a few days to complete, but I managed to do it. I will upload one more chapter for this story, an I'll be all done. The next one will be quite special...  
**


	9. The Assembly

**Here's Chapter 9! Please enjoy!**

* * *

8:50 a.m.

Sonic, Hannah, Barbra, and Charlie are all in their classroom, waiting for whatever Ms. Hardberry is going to say.

"Why's Ms. Teacher so quiet?" Charlie asks his friends in a whispering voice.

"I don't know," answers Sonic.

Finally, Ms. Hardberry announces to her class, "I have a surprise for all of you today!"

And just like that, everyone got excited and started talking about what the surprise is.

"Do you think she will give us free gum?" Hannah wonders.

"You idiot," Barbra says, "You can't have gum in class! It's against the rules!"

"Is she giving us free toys?" Charlie asks.

"I hope she graduates us early!" Sonic says.

Just then, Ms. Hardberry claps her loud hands together in order to get everyone quiet. Everyone shuts up and look towards their teacher.

"I'm sorry, but those aren't the surprises I'm giving you," Ms. Hardberry says, "The surprise is...you all have a assembly this morning!"

Everyone cheers, "Yay! No work!"

* * *

9:00 a.m.

Ms. Hardberry's and Ms. Cornwall's classes gather around the multi-purpose room for the assembly. Sonic and his buddies look around and see Espio and Parker, sitting with their class. Sonic runs up to Ms. Hardberry and asks her, "Hey, Ms. Hardberry; can my friends and I sit with Parker and Espio?"

Ms. Hardberry thinks for a while and finally says, "Yes, but please behave."

"Thanks, Ms. Hardberry!" Sonic says as he runs towards his friends.

Just then, a human man is seen walking up to the stage. When he got ready, he says to his audience, "Good morning, kindergarteners!"

"GOOD MORNING, SIR!" the kids cry.

The man slightly chuckles and says, "First of all, please don't call me 'sir.' Call me..."

The man shift-shapes into a skunk/were-panda hybrid, "MR. THOMPSON!"

The classes cheer for Mr. Thompson's shift-shaping. The hybrid feels great from the cheering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He finally says, "The reason you're all here is because...we're learning...about...gifts!"

Everyone is puzzled about what the hybrid meant by "gifts."

Sonic raises his hand, "Um...Mr. Thompson...sir?"

"Yes?" Mr. Thompson asks.

"What do you mean by 'gifts?'"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Mr. Thompson begins to explain, "What I mean by gifts is...you were born with something special. Like a superpower."

Everyone begins to talk about what kinds of superpowers they have, while others like Barbra and Charlie are complaining that they don't have _any_ special gifts.

"Okay, kids, settle down," says Mr. Thompson, "Raise your hand if you were born with a superpower."

About fifteen kids raise their hands. Even Ms. Cornwall raises her hand.

Mr. Thompson is impressed with the kids raising their hands, "Amazing! What kind of gift do you have, blue hedgehog?"

Sonic begins to answer, "I can run really _really_ fast!"

"Cool! Prove it!"

Sonic stands up, and he zooms to the stage, where Mr. Thompson is standing. Everyone cheers for Sonic.

"Awesome speed!" Mr. Thompson says, then turns to the audience, "Why don't you come up, purple chameleon? What's your gift?"

Espio gets up, walks to the stage, and suddenly disappears.

Parker is pretty mad, "Hey, where's Espio?!"

"Yeah?!" Hannah wonders.

It turns out Espio turned invisible as he reverts back to normal. Everyone is happy and they start cheering for him.

"Who else wants a turn?" Mr. Thompson asks.

* * *

2:30 p.m.  


Everyone is excited because the school day just ended...wait...school ends at 2:10! Remember, kids. School ends at 2:10 on **Mondays,** while on **Tuesdays through Fridays,** it ends at 2:30! Now can we please get back to the story?!

Anyways, everyone is either going to the Waiting Room, the buses, or outside, where their parents are waiting. What was Sonic doing? Waving his friends goodbye. Parker and Charlie are going to the Waiting Room, Hannah and Barbra are going to their bus, while Sonic and Espio are going outside, to the front of the school.

As they exit the building, they see Aleena and Mrs. Kaneko talking to the woman who usually stands in front of the Waiting Room.

"Mom!" the two boys cried as the run up to their respective parents.

The women turn around and they were happy to see their sons.

"Hi, Sonic!" Aleena cries, "How was school?"

"It was awesome," Sonic answers.

"Same for me," Espio says, "It was a whole lot better than yesterday!"

Mrs. Kaneko is glad for Espio, "Well, son. I'm glad you had a great day."

Sonic turns to see the woman, "Um...why are you talking to our moms?"

The woman sighs and answers, "Because I wanted to tell them about your assembly."

"HUH?!" Sonic and Espio question in unison. How does she know about the assembly?!

"Oh, I forgot," said the woman, "I was literally invisible during the assembly. You see, I also have the ability to turn invisible _and_ run with super speed."

"B-b-but...you're a human!" Sonic cries, "I thought only animals had powers."

"Not just animals," says the woman, "Humans are born with gifts, too. I was invisible when you two were talking yesterday during first break. I didn't want you two to see me because you would think I was eavesdropping. Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm very glad you took the risk of becoming friends with the foreign chameleon."

Sonic is amazed at what the woman just said to him, "Thank you. By the way, what's your name?"

Here we go. We finally get to know this woman's name.

"My name...is Miss Betsy," the woman finally says.

"Cool," Sonic says, turning to Aleena, "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Aleena says.

"What did Dad say about me taking karate?"

"He said yes and he's very glad you want to learn how to defend yourself."

"AWESOME!"

Sonic is finally happy that he can defend himself from Dr. Eggman. He wants to show him that he can be tough. He just can't wait for his first karate lesson.

* * *

 **And I am done with this chapter! Finally, Miss Betsy, the woman who stands in front of the Waiting Room, isn't all that pointless! I was trying to find a way to make her more than just a human woman, so that popped into my head. Also, I'm gonna upload one more chapter of this and spoiler alert! It will foreshadow the events of the next episode! And that next episode will be based off one of the Sonic the Hedgehog games! Anyways, what do you think the next episode will be based off of? Let me know in the reviews and I'll see you in Chapter 10! :D  
**


	10. Eggman's Next Plan

**Hi! Here's the last chapter of "Ninja Chameleon!"**

* * *

Robot is sitting at an outdoor restaurant, waiting for someone.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like something to drink?" asks a waiter, standing near his table.

Robot looks up to the waiter and says, "Why, yes. I'd like a Diet Coke, please."

"One Diet Coke, coming right up."

As the waiter leaves to get Robot's drink, someone is seen running up to the restaurant. _Is that..._

"Dr. Eggman!" Robot cries.

Eggman is holding onto a bunch of items. He decides to drop them and says to Robot, "You will not believe what our next plan is!"

"What plan?" Robot asks.

"Our plan to get rid of that annoying hedgehog for good?! Remember?!"

Robot thinks about it for a while and finally says, "I still think it's wrong."

After Robot said that, Eggman slaps him across the face and yells, "IT'S NOT WRONG! I **LOVE** TORTURING THAT PESKY HEDGEHOG!"

"Umm...if you say so doctor," Robot nervously says, who looks over at Eggman's random items, "What are those things for?"

Eggman answers, "These items are for our next plan, you pinhead. (He picks up a needle.) This needle is for Sonic's DNA."

"Why do you need Sonic's DNA?" Robot wants to know.

"It's for one of my new inventions," Eggman says, who then picks up a box, "and this one has a time machine."

Robot takes a long look at the box. The cover has a picture of an old car with a bunch of gadgets on it.

"Are you sure this is a time machine?" Robot asks, "It looks more like an old car!"

"YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Eggman yells, "THE OLD CAR **IS** THE TIME MACHINE!"

Just then, someone taps on Eggman's shoulder. Eggman turns around and the person who tapped on his shoulder happens to be the waiter, holding Robot's drink.

"What do _you_ want?!" Eggman asks.

"Please, sir. Do not shout in the restaurant," the waiter says.

Now Eggman is furious because the waiter called him 'sir' and **everyone** knows that Dr. Eggman does **not** like being called 'sir.'

"Don't you **dare** call me 'sir!'" Eggman yells.

"Don't you dare yell in this restaurant!" the waiter yells back, then turns to Robot, "Here's your Diet Coke, sir."

"Thank you," Robot says as he takes his drink.

Eggman is even more furious that he was before, "Where's **my** Diet Coke?!"

"B-but...you didn't order one, mister," says the waiter, who then turns to Robot, "Your beverage will be two ninety-nine."

"I'm so sorry, but I don't have any money," Robot sadly says.

Then Eggman butts in, "And besides, we have to go now. Plus, you won't have enough time to call the police."

Just then, someone taps on Eggman's shoulder. Eggman turns around and sees a police guard. And boy, does he look **mad.**

"What is it, **now**?!" Eggman growls.

"You and your robot are under arrest," says the guard.

"What for?!" Eggman and Robot ask in unison.

"For not paying for your beverage and disturbing the restaurant."

And while the waiter and guard weren't looking, Eggman uses a teleporter so that he and Robot can get away from them.

"Where are they?!" the guard asks.

Where did Eggman and Robot go? Find out in the next episode of 'Sonic Adventures!'

* * *

 **And that was the last chapter of 'Ninja Chameleon!' I'd like to say a few things.**

 **1\. This very chapter foreshadows the events of a Sonic the Hedgehog game. You can guess what that would be.**

 **2\. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't uploaded a chapter of 'Sonic Drama' for a while. That's because it will be on hiatus for who knows how long.**

 **3\. I'm sorry if the story didn't do well with the plot. I just wasn't sure how to do this.**

 **4\. Guess where I got the time traveling-car from. (Hint: It's** ** _not_** **from Sonic.)**

 **5\. I will be re-publishing my older stories sometime. Just not sure when.  
**

 **Anyways, tell me what you thought of the story, and I'll see you in the next episode!**


End file.
